Always There
by rachcorleone
Summary: Mesmo depois de o refrão começar, eu podia sentir as lágrimas cutucando a parte de trás dos meus olhos. -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em: **23/08/2008

**Autora: **Sarah

**Música: **No Love – Simple Plan

**Capítulo Único**

Mesmo depois de o refrão começar, eu podia sentir as lágrimas cutucando a parte de trás dos meus olhos, e quando a voz dele entrou nos meus ouvidos, eu as senti escorrendo por minhas bochechas.

_There's only hate,_

_There's only tears,_

_There's only pain,_

_There is no love here_

Fechando meus olhos, eu me inclinei contra a parede que eu estava sentado de frente para, e apenas continuei ouvindo, enquanto silenciosamente desejava que Pierre nunca houvesse escrito sobre isso, escrito sobre **mim**.

_Broken down, like a mirror smashed to pieces,_

_You've learned the hard way, to shut your moth and smile,_

_And if these walls could talk they, would have so much to say,_

'_Cause everytime you fight the scars are gonna heal,_

_But they're never gonna go away_

Ele sempre foi o único a notar quando algo estava errado… E ele era o único dos caras a ver entre a pequena e perfeita imagem e notar o que estava por trás disso, o que meu relacionamento com Travis **realmente** era.

Eu nunca vou esquecer a vez que ele nos viu discutindo. Eu nem mesmo havia notado que ele estava lá. Travis havia continuado como o habitual, suas palavras lançadas com veneno e me ferindo no ponto mais sensível que ele tinha conhecimento. Então, apenas como isso, ele estava empurrando um chocado Pierre e deixando o apartamento.

Nem mesmo uma vez naquela noite Pierre pediu por uma explicação, ele apenas me embalou para dormir, minhas lágrimas molhando a camiseta dele.

_You're falling, you're screaming._

_You're stuck in the same old nightmare,_

_He's lying, you're crying,_

_There's nothing left to salvage._

Pierre era, provavelmente, a única razão por eu finalmente ter reunido coragem para terminar com Travis. Desde aquela noite, ele sempre esteve lá para me abraçar quando eu chorava e me acalmar quando a explosão de raiva me dominasse.

Não muito depois de um mês, quando eu apareci no apartamento dele com um olho roxo, que me ele pegou, me sentou em seu sofá e me **fez** contar tudo a ele.

Nunca antes ele havia perguntando sobre isso, me pressionado ou qualquer coisa, apenas me abraçada calado. Sabendo que ele merecia isso, eu facilmente cedi e contei a ele tudo, chorando por tudo isso, enquanto ele acariciava meu cabelo.

Quando eu terminei, ele apenas disse duas palavras pra mim: _deixe-o_.

O resto da noite, eu apenas fiquei agarrado ao braço de Pierre, sentado com ele em silêncio no sofá, tentando descobrir o que fazer.

_There's only hate,_

_There's only tears,_

_There's only pain,_

_There is no love here._

Duas noites depois dessa, eu liguei para Pierre, contei a ele que havia terminado com Travis e perguntei se ele poderia aparecer.

Pierre veio rápido, e quando ele me encontrou, com um machucado se formando na minha bochecha, eu fui puxado para um abraço que apenas me fez chorar em alívio.

Isso aconteceu novamente e Pierre esteve lá por todos os próximos cinco meses para me ajudar a juntar os pedaços.

Eu devo tanto a ele por isso, eu o **amei** por isso.

_There's only hate,_

_There's only tears,_

_There's only pain,_

_There is no love here._

A pressão parou quando a voz dele desapareceu, eu tirei meus fones de ouvido e desliguei meu Ipod, antes de secar minhas bochechas com a manga da minha camiseta. Quando elas estavam relativamente secas, eu coloquei meu Ipod ao meu lado e fechei meus olhos, enquanto deixava escapar um suspiro.

Eu amava aquela música, mas sempre que a ouvia sozinho, machucava. No palco era diferente, porque eu estava com os caras e eu tinha meu baixo para me concentrar, mas sozinho, desse modo? Sempre me fazia chorar.

Trazia de volta tudo o que Travis havia me feito, mas ao mesmo tempo, me fazia pensar em todas as coisas que Pierre tinha feito _por_ mim.

Ele havia me salvado, e ainda salva, todos os dias. Ele está me fazendo rir e sorrir, me abraçando e sempre estando lá para me ajudar.

Então, eu acho que não é difícil de acreditar que eu me apaixonei por ele. É muito ruim não saber como contar a ele.

"Hey, Davey?"

Abrindo meus olhos em surpresa, eu assisti Pierre entrar no meu quarto, seu rosto ilegível.

"Hey, Pie." Eu disse, enquanto apressadamente secava minhas bochechas, esperando esconder qualquer evidência que eu estive chorando.

Ele não pareceu notar, enquanto lentamente se sentou na minha frente, seus olhos focados em suas mãos.

"Hey, você está bem?" eu perguntei preocupado, enquanto me erguia e tocava o ombro dele levemente.

Ele tencionou por uns poucos segundos, antes de relaxar, enquanto olhava para mim. Me jogando um sorriso nervoso, ele respondeu. "Eu... Uh, bem… Merda, isso é difícil de dizer."

Dando o que eu esperava que fosse um sorriso reconfortante, eu apertei os ombros dele em encorajamento.

Pareceu funcionar, enquanto ele puxava o ar fortemente antes de dizer, seus olhos fixando o chão, "Eu sei que eu provavelmente não deveria estar perguntando isso... E, porra, eu tentei não trazer isso à tona depois de tudo, mas..." puxando o ar novamente, ele o deixou sair tremulamente. "Você está pensando em namorar mais alguém?"

Surpreso, demorei alguns momentos para responder. "Uh, bem, eu não pensei realmente sobre isso. Quero dizer, eu não acho que eu posso confiar em uma nova pessoa ainda, sabe?"

_E nesse momento, a única pessoa que eu quero é você, então..._, eu adicionei silenciosamente.

"Yeah, yeah, quero dizer... Eu entendo isso, é apenas... Eu, uh..." disfarçando, ele balançou a cabeça antes de olhar para mim pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começou. "Uh... É que... Quer saber? Deixa para lá."

"Hey," eu disse, segurando seu ombro firmemente quando ele tentou se mover. "Cara, Pierre, qual é, você não pode apenas me deixar pendurado desse modo."

Ele parecia que ia dizer, mas rapidamente parou a si mesmo, antes de balançar a cabeça e murmurar, "Nah, isso é... Isso não é importante, David."

Sem me dar uma chance de terminar, ele afastou minha mão e se levantou. Dando um passo na direção da porta, ele parou e pareceu estar pensando em algo novamente. Ficando em silêncio, eu esperei, me perguntando o que ele faria.

Depois de quase um minuto, ele pareceu tomar uma decisão e voltou, antes de levemente depositar um beijo na minha bochecha.

Quando ele se afastou, nós dois estávamos corados e recusando a encontrar os olhos do outro.

"Eu... Eu não quero vê-lo machucado novamente, David, okay?"

Sem me dar a chance de responder, ele estava fora de visão e eu ouvi o som da porta do meu quarto ser batida alguns momentos depois.

Assim que eu olhei para o caminho da porta que ele havia feito, eu senti meus lábios se abrirem num sorriso.

Talvez, dizer a ele que eu o amava fosse mais fácil do que eu pensei.


End file.
